


Episode 2.1: The Lizard

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry!Natasha, Arguments, Blending Universes, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Exasperated!Fury, Finally On Season 2 Though!, Fury Dropped The Ball, Gen, Protective!Natasha, Season 3 Will Probably Screw All This Up, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, for now, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fury has a lot to deal with, and an angry Natasha isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2.1: The Lizard

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first episode of Season 2! As promised, this one-shot shows how the events of the Season 1 finale have affected Natasha and Fury's working relationship, specifically with regards to their efforts to work together to protect Peter. To everyone who has stayed with me this long, thank you so much! To everyone just joining my little alternate/expanded universe, I hope you enjoy this one shot and all the Season 1-based stories that came before it.

                Nick Fury sighed as he hung up his phone.  Coulson had the Connors situation under control, but the whole thing had been a disaster from the start.  First Doc Ock turned out to be alive, and then one of SHIELD’s brightest minds had injected himself with an experimental serum and turned into a giant lizard.  Damn it, a man like Connors should know better than to mess with a mad scientist’s experiments, even if Parker’s life had been on the line.  Now he had one mad scientist on the run, another in SHIELD-secure hospital facility, and a still-unrepaired Helicarrier.

                “So when were you going to tell me that Otto Octavius was still alive? Next week? Next month? Next year?”

                And then there was the Black Widow.  “I was going to inform you as soon as I was able to, Agent Romanoff.” Nick looked up at the coldly infuriated redhead standing in his office doorway.  “Like it or not, keeping you updated on the current perils of Spider-Man’s life is not my highest priority.”

                The spy stalked forward, every inch of her black catsuited form radiating restrained anger, until she was standing in front of his desk.  “We have a deal regarding information on Octavius and anyone else targeting Peter Parker.  You’ve already broken it once, and I won’t let it happen again. Sir.” The last word came out in a deadly hiss that made Fury wonder if all his agents were getting turned into lizard people.

                He sighed.  “I told you, even if I had called, you would have never made it to Manhattan from Rome in time to save the Helicarrier.”

                “No, but if you’d called me a few _days_ earlier, when Osborn first turned into the Goblin, we could have been there to contain the situation and the carrier would have never gone down in the first place.  Not to mention Parker and Harry Osborn would have been a little less traumatized and the other kids wouldn’t be crashing at Parker’s house.”

                “As I’ve said before, I believed we had things under control.”

                “Even if you had, you promised me, Fury.  You promised me you would tell me the moment you knew who was targeting Parker.”

                “You were at Doom’s gala that night.  You’re saying you wanted me to interrupt your conversation with the top of SHIELD’s Most Wanted List and put everything you were trying to do at risk?”

                “You could have told me the next day. Or the day after that.  Any time before the Helicarrier went down.  You know that.”

                Enough of this.  Fury stood up.  “I do.  But I didn’t.  I messed up.  Is that what you want, Natasha?  For me to admit I dropped the ball on this?  Because I am sick and tired of the attitude you’ve been pulling on me lately.”

                She was quiet for a time, but finally said, “I just don’t want it to happen again.”

                He snorted.  “You and me both.  Or did you forget that part of our deal?”  He sat back down.  “You’re not Parker’s only guardian angel.”

                “Neither are you.  So don’t act like it next time.”  She straightened up.  “I’ll see what I can do about finding Octavius.”  Beat.  “Sir.”  With that, the Widow spun on her heel and left.

                Fury let out a huff.  He wasn’t forgiven yet.  But it was a start.


End file.
